dracoinfofandomcom-20200214-history
Knucker
The Knucker is a species of Dragon that is described as having 4 legs, vestigial wings and and an elongated body. Its Latin name is Draco troglodytes, meaning Dragon who lives in a cave. Essentially they don't always live in caves some Knucker's prefer there "Knucker holes", a "Knucker hole is typically described as a round whole embedded into the side of a hill or mountain, these holes where dug by Knuckers, hence the name. An Adult Knucker can reach up to 30 feet in length and around 3 to 6 feet in height, their vestigial wings only measure 4 feet because they are incapable of flight and much rather the ground anyways. They cannot breath fire but can emit a nasty poison that can kill small animals. The Knucker mostly likes marshy, swamp-like, wet-landed areas where it can hide safely and hunt silently. These Dragons can live around 180 to 200 years. Coloration The Knucker is usually a leathery brown color but can be a dull red and greenish blue due to environment and recessive genes. The brighter colors are to scare away predators and the darker ones are to camouflage itself from prey. Lair The "Knucker hole" is potentially the greatest design a Dragon could make, suitable only for a Knucker of course. The hole can is a interlocking, cross way, intersecting labyrinth in which on the inhabitant can maneuver through, any chance at navigation would prove futile. It is not called the "Knucker hole" for nothing, only 4 to 6 feet in diameter for the most part, it truly benefits the Knucker only, protecting it from other predators and providing a safe heaven. Not all Knucker's live in a "Knucker hole", some live in deep ponds, marsh and other wt lands suitable for ts liking. This benefits the maneuvering of the Dragon and lets it hunt freely without getting spotted. Forms of Attack The Dragon has a venomous bite which can kill small game and a few other larger animals, if the venom is not intoxicating enough to kill its prey the Dragon will use constriction as its next option because of its long snake-like body it can compress and squeeze the life out of animals. Thus fire breathing is not essential. Characteristics/Skills Dragonologists assume that this Dragon had an alternated form thousands of years back because of its vestigial wings and its inability to breath fire. Dragonologists presume that this is do to evolution and adaptation threw specific environments and passed on genes by means of natural selection. They assume that the Dragon at one point in time could breath fire and could fly but because of its changes in the environment it became more susceptible on land and no longer needed to breath fire to defends its self. Thus the Knucker is one of the newest species of Dragons. Nickname In a legend the Dragon was given a nickname "torquere collis" meaning twist hill, this signified in the legend that the Dragon could wraps its self around one of the valleys hill 3 times giving the Dragon its nickname. Food The Knucker loves to eat small game that is close to its den, such as deer, rabbits and other rodents that lurk in its territory. The Knucker doesn't usually attack larger animals but if it is provoked it will kill whoever disturbs it.